Numbuh 3 and 4's 9th Grade Dance
by xhju
Summary: Sector V and Numbuh 362 are now in 9th grade and part of the Teens Next Door, who are KND operatives who remain part of the KND and spy on teens. They aren't focusing on a mission however, the one thing on all of their minds is the dance! The gang is all excited to go, meanwhile Wally is left to figure out his mushy feelings for Kuki with the help from the others in Sector V.


First time writing a fanfiction so please be kind with your reviews! This is a 3/4 fanfiction, but I may have other ships in this, okay? So, whatever, my opinion. I obviously don't own KND or any other the characters, because then this wouldn't be a FANfiction…anyways, without further ado VOILA, a 3/4 fanfiction.

* * *

RING!

_Damn, I'm going to be late for first period, _I worried as I dashed into the school. I barely sat my butt in my seat before the second bell rang. I huffed and puffed as I put down my backpack and took out my binder.

"Buenos dias, clase," chimed Ms. Lopez.

"Buenos dias, Senorita Lopez," the class responded in unison.

Ms. Lopez turned around and started to write today's aim and do now. I opened my binder and searched my unorganized bag for a pen. I then felt someone tapping my head. My head snapped up and I prepared myself to argue with the idiot tapping my head. Looking up I realize the one tapping me is my favorite ditzy asian Teens Next Door teammate.

She held out a pen for me giggling, "Need a pen again Wally?"

I smile and whisper back, "As always Kooks." I took the pen and wrote my notes still smiling my idiotic smile. I didn't know what made me so happy about Kuki lending me a pen.

Suddenly I feel someone tapping my shoulder yet again, but it's on my other side. This time it's Hoagie. I look at him and am still in disbelief at how much weight he lost the summer before we entered high school. I found it unbelievable that it was all baby fat. Numbuh 2 whispered, "So, who are you going to ask out for the 9th grade dance?" My eyes immediately darted over to Numbah 3. _S-stupid eyes! Why are you looking at Kooks? We're just friends._

I respond protectively, "I don't know! It's just a stupid dance. Who cares?"

Hoagie only smirked, "Sometimes I wonder about how stupid you can be!"

"What'd ya say?" I growl.

"Chicos! Mind sharing with the class what is so interesting back there?" scolded Ms. Lopez.

We both shake our heads in unison and continue to take notes.

The bell rings and I pack up my stuff to get to my next class. As I make my way to the door I hear someone yell my name.

"Wally! Wait up. Walk with me to our next class," Kuki says skipping over to my side.

I nod, "S-sure." I forgot that Kuki has almost all the same classes I do. The only class we don't have together is 4th period. She is in chorus while I take music appreciation.

As I walk with Kuki she points out a flyer for the upcoming dance. "I can't wait for the dance! I know it isn't an important dance like prom or anything, but," she says wearing a far off expression, "I hope someone asks me to go to it with them." She suddenly snaps back to earth and looks at me smiling asking, "Don't you think it's the perfect opportunity for a guy to do something romantic?"

I blush and look away, "I dunno. I'm not into mushy girly stuff like that! I guess…" I trail off.

* * *

After periods 2, 3, and 4 the whole gang meets up in lunch 5th period. We sit at our usual table. Nigel takes his usual seat next to Numbuh 362 and Nubuh 2 and 5 sit next to each other on the opposite side. I sit next to Hoagie and Kuki takes a seat opposite to me next to Rachel. Numbuh 362 and 1 start to talk about missions in the Teens Next Door to which Numbuh 5 then tells them, "Shut up you two! Always focused on work. Isn't the TND supposed to be a secret to the other teens?"

"Sorry. You're right Numbuh, uh, I mean Abigail," Rachel says remembering that tiny detail. The Teens Next Door is an organization for special KND operatives to spy on teens. We don't get our brains wiped, but have to pretend that we did to other teens and to KND operatives who don't know of TND.

Numbuh 5 changes the subject saying, "Besides, Numbuh 5 doesn't wanna talk about that! What Numbuh 5 wants to talk about is the dance!"

"I know! I can't wait. I don't know what to wear. Abby, you have to come over this weekend to help me choose a dress," Kuki says excited.

Rachel whines, "Do we have to wear a dress? Can't I come in my usual clothes?"

Abigail replies shocked, "Are you kidding girl? You have got to wear something nice!"

"This is nice!" Rachel retorts.

Kuki explains, "No, not like that. It has to be kinda formal, but not SUPER formal. Like semi formal."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asks exasperated.

A lunch lady comes to our table and says that it is our turn to go up and buy lunch. Abigail, Kuki, and Rachel go up to the line and continue to talk about dresses and whatever semi formal means.

Nigel comments, "I'm glad that we don't have to worry about that."

"I'm sure Rachel wishes she was a boy so she wouldn't have to worry about that," Hoagie adds.

I snicker and tease Nigel saying, "But I'm sure Nigel is glad that Numbuh 3 and 5 are forcing her to wear a dress."

Nigel starts to fidget with his newly grown brown hair saying, "What does that mean? I couldn't care less if she wore a dress or a potato sack."

Hoagie pokes him over the table saying, "Aww, you know that you're glad she's gonna get all purtied up!"

Nigel turns red and replies, "Well why don't we talk about you and Numbuh 5 if we're going to do this?"

Hoagie shuts his mouth for only a bit before he inquires, "W-what do you mean by that?"

I snicker and say, "I don't know why you guys are freaking out so much about girls. Heh, I'm glad I don't have to deal with stupid mushy stuff like that!"

Nigel and Hoagie exchange glances at my comment. Nigel snorts, "You can't be serious."

To which Hoagie continues, "I think he is."

"What are you guys staring at?" I ask angrily.

"Oh no. The wild Wally is angry!" Hoagie teases.

"You aren't left out in all this mushy stuff you know Numbuh 4," Nigel laughs.

"What's so funny? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're completely blind!" Hoagie exclaims.

"Kuki Sanban. Anything clicking?" Nigel says.

"What does Kuki have to do with me?" I ask, my cheeks start to feel tingly.

Hoagie laughs, "You're starting to blush!"

"No I am not!" I protest.

Nigel tries again with his weird questions, "What, or who, comes to mind first when you think of a crush? As in a like-like crush, not crushing things."

_Kooks. Wait, what? No, I just thought of her because they were just talking about Kuki._ "Mushy stupid girly stuff," I lie.

"You hesitated," Hoagie points out.

"No I didn't!" I try and cover up.

"Numbuh 4, tell us who you truly thought of! This is an order," Nigel says sternly.

"Why does it have to be a who?" I ask.

"You're avoiding the question! Answer us Wally," Hoagie urges.

I finally blurt out, "Kuki!"


End file.
